Conquests
by burrowedquill
Summary: Bill Weasley has heard of his sister's taste in men. Will he be her final conquest or will Ginny be his? Warnings: Incest, slash.
1. Conquests

Bill had heard how his sister had gone through each of her siblings. Her ambition was impressive and he listened to each Weasley brother speak of their time with the youngest Weasley. The vixen. All of them thought they had managed to seduce her, but Bill knew better. He knew it was Ginny who had the desire for her brother, the desire to have what she wasn't allowed to have. Ginny's lust was incredibly arousing and Bill found himself wondering when she would have the courage to try and seduce him.

The first had been Ron. Hardly a challenge. Ron had come to Bill that evening, still semi-hard from his encounter in the shed and spilled out his secrets. Ginny had taken him by surprise and fell to her knees, taking Ron into her mouth until he gave in and bent his sister over their father's work bench. Ron swore he didn't want to do it, but he couldn't help himself. Bill assured him it was nothing to worry about and urged Ron not to fall victim to his dick again.

The twins had been more interesting. Ginny had found them together at Hogwarts, they said. Fred had been so close to coming, George's mouth around his cock when he spotted Ginny. So aroused and turned on by his brother, George had asked Ginny to join them and the three had spent nearly two hours together, taking turns. The evening had ended with Ginny trapped between two cocks, one deep inside of her and the other pushing in and out of her mouth. The twins saw the entire thing as an adventure and Bill found himself laughing when they told him about it.

Percy had been the hardest to seduce. He came to Bill, seeking advice after Ginny began to persue him. Wanting to see just how she would manage to get Percy into bed, Bill urged Percy to ignore their sister's advances. He had managed to do just that for three months. Quite an accomplishment, really, considering how actively Ginny had pursued him. But like the others, Percy had caved one evening. The quietest Weasley had taken Ginny to his flat and later told Bill he spent an entire night showing Ginny that just because he wasn't quiet didn't mean he was lacking. In fact, Percy had made such an impression on Ginny that she had returned to his flat every night for two weeks, seeking his cock over and over.

Bill had no doubt Charlie would enjoy Ginny quickly and easily and his favourite brother did not disappoint. Charlie would fuck anything that walked by him and Ginny was no exception. He had shared the story with Bill late one night, arousing Bill so completely that Charlie had eagerly offered himself to his brother. With his dick buried inside of Charlie's ass, Bill could only think about his baby sister and how much he would enjoy fucking her once his time came.


	2. Telling of Tales

Bill was visiting the Burrow one afternoon. Fleur was at home, though Bill doubted she was alone. His wife had not asked for him to be faithful and he never expected her to be. He gave her as much space as she wanted to indulge her Veela side. It gave him the chance to seek out pleasure from a wide assortment of people, mostly Charlie and a few people from work whom Bill had grown fond of. But that afternoon, Bill's desires were focused to one person.

Ginny.

Knowing his parents were out of town visiting family, Bill made sure that no one else was home before heading up to Ginny's room. The door was cracked and Bill listened in the hallway for a moment. The sounds of Ginny's fingers sliding eagerly in and out of her wet pussy nearly made Bill lose his focus. But he resisted and walked into her room, sitting down in a chair across from her bed.

Ginny gasped loudly seeing her brother there. She had just been thinking about him. About licking her way up his flat stomach and about his dick buried deep inside of her, making her scream like no other brother had managed. Seeing his face in person caused Ginny to moan loudly and she was unable to pull her hand away.

"Stop." Bill's voice was firm. It sent a tingle up Ginny's spine and her hand fell away, just moments from release. Bill reclined in the chair and folded his toned arms over his chest, giving his naked and aroused sister and appraising look. "Tell me about them all. From the start. Don't touch yourself and don't skip a single detail."

Ginny felt so exposed. Her pink nipples were hard with anticipation and the inside of her thighs were soaked. "Tell you about who?" It was a long list, after all.

"Start with Ron," Bill replied.

Ohhh, so they had told him. Ginny smirked slightly and rested back against her pillows. "Ron was easy," she started. "It was after his fourth year…"


	3. Ron

_The sun was strong enough to send people indoors or under the shade of the large trees surrounding the Burrow. Ginny had been sitting in her room, idly watching her youngest brother, Ron, outside. Their mother had requested someone de-gnome the garden and, as always, Ron had gotten stuck with the most annoying of chores. Ginny found it amusing, really. That wasn't to say she didn't like the show he was putting on. In the summer heat, Ron had taken off his shirt. She could see sweat across his back and chest and Ginny wondered just how it would taste were she to trail her tongue up along his chest. _

_That was a question she simply had to have answered. The house was far from quiet though and Ginny knew she would have to be patient. Not that she was any good at that. _

_Keeping her eyes on the redhead outside, Ginny's fingers lightly stroked her hard nipples through the thin tank top she wore. He would resist her, she was certain of that. Shocking Ron was one of her favourite pastimes. Shocking him like this would be far too amusing to pass up._

_Seeing him step into the shed, Ginny saw her chance. She jumped off of her bed and quickly ran outside. No one would think twice if she went into the shed, not that anyone was paying attention. Ginny was lucky enough that her parents let her do whatever she wanted during the summer. Crossing over the grass, Ginny stepped into the shed and shut the door behind her._

"_What do you want?" Ron was red from being in the sun and obviously annoyed that he had to do all of the work himself. Well, she'd be sure to cheer him up._

_Dropping to her knees, Ginny made quick work of pulling down his shorts and boxers. Ron's face went red and he struggled to pull the clothing back into place, but Ginny was much faster. Her hand was already around his cock and pumping it quickly. The faster she could arouse him, the easier this would be. _

"_What the-- Ginny! Stop it! What are you—Ohh. Stop!"_

_Despite his protests, Ron's cock seemed to enjoy having her hand wrapped around it and Ginny smirked. Next came her tongue, flicking against the head ever so lightly. Looking up at him with her big brown eyes, Ginny took the head into her mouth and began to suck it slowly. Ron continued to try and pull away. His words were mixed with moans and groans as Ginny sucked him._

_Fuck, she couldn't do this to him. She was his sister and.. and… and bloody hell it felt good. She knew what she was doing with her mouth and was a hell of a lot better than Lavender had been. Ron's hand moved to the back of Ginny's head and held it there as his hips began to thrust, forcing his hard cock deeper into her mouth._

_She hadn't expected him to react so well to this and Ginny began to really enjoy herself. Her mouth moved up and down his length, taking as much of it as possible into her mouth. Good Merlin, he was bigger than she expected. Ginny wondered if the rest of her brothers were as well endowed as Ron. She truly hoped so._

_Suddenly, without giving her any warning, Ron reached down and lifted Ginny off the floor. Pushing her against their father's workbench, he made quick work of her shorts and knickers, pushing them down her long legs and running his hands over her tiny arse. Stepping up behind her, Ron's cock brushed against Ginny's bum and she moaned deliciously. It was the perfect tease and Ginny had to have her brother._

_And Ron had to take her. Driven mad by the way she had pleased him, Ron's fingers pushed into his sister's tight pussy. "You fucking tease," he growled in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream for me."_

_Suddenly his fingers were replaced by something much thicker and exactly what Ginny wanted. She arched back into him, crying out sharply as Ron pushed inside of her. Gods, it was just what she needed. Ron was quick and he obviously had little experience, but Ginny didn't care. He pounded into her, slamming her into the bench and grunting with each thrust._

"_Going to fuck Hermione like this?"_

_Reaching around, Ron grabbed one of Ginny's breasts and squeezed hard. "No, I only fuck sluts like this… and you're a good slut, aren't you?"_

_Ginny moaned hard. "Yes… gods, Yes. Harder."_

_Ron bit Ginny's ear lightly and whispered to her. "This is how I'm going to fuck Harry soon. You like that?" And she did. Ginny's body tighten at the idea and she cried out, pushing back into Ron as she came, calling out his name and moaning like a common whore. Which is all it took for Ron and soon he was coming inside of her, grunting and fucking his sister hard._

Ginny smiled at Bill as she finished her story. She could see the bulge in his jeans and wanted desperately to touch him, but she resisted.

"Should I keep going?"


	4. The Twins

_Hogwarts was so very dull sometimes. Ginny had her friends, but it was day after day of the same people and the same classes and the same arguments with the same Slytherins. It was boring. Ginny often found herself wandering the halls after curfew, trying to find something to keep her entertained. Usually if she was caught by a Prefect, Ginny had just the right abilities to keep them quiet._

_One night she had been walking around when she heard a rumour that two blokes were going at it in the Prefect's Bathroom. Ever the curious Gryffindor, Ginny made a beeline for the bathroom and quietly slipped inside. It wasn't just a surprise to see her twin brothers going at it.. it was a shock. A very, very sexy and arousing shock._

_Keeping herself hidden, Ginny watched with wide eyes as Fred took George into his mouth. The moans coming from both of them sent shivers along her skin. Ginny's hand slipped under her skirt and she began to stroke herself gently. Seeing them together was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. They switched back and forth, sucking each other and teasing each other.. Ginny couldn't help it. She gasped with need and want._

_It was Fred who saw her first and beckoned her over. "Come on Gin.. come play." She didn't need any encouragement. Shedding her clothes as she walked towards them, Ginny kissed Fred as he pushed his hard cock in and out of George's mouth. George's fingers found their way into Ginny and she moaned loudly. "Ohhh.. more, please."_

_The twins were nothing if not generous. Her simple request for more was met with enthusiasm. Laying her down on the floor, the twins attacked her body. Two sets of lips danced along her skin as their hands touched each other and her. She didn't know who was touching where and Ginny didn't care. Gods, she didn't care so long as they kept doing it._

_Hearing a low moan, Ginny sat up a little to see Fred slipping behind George and pushing himself into his brother. Oh well wasn't that the best thing ever? Spreading her legs, Ginny pulled George closer. He didn't have a chance to protest between Fred pushing him and Ginny pulling him. He slid into his sister, groaning at how tight and wet she was. The three of them fell into a beautiful rhythm, their moans and sighs of pleasure filling the room._

_Ginny couldn't remember how long they went at it. She remembered Fred and George licking her wetness together. She remembered coming over Fred's hard cock at least twice. And she could remember George pushing a finger into her ass, promising her that one day she'd know how good it felt. Ginny let her brothers bite her, suck her and fuck her until she was on all fours, George's cock in her pussy and Fred's cock in her mouth. They came in her together and it was the best night Ginny could ever remember having._

Smiling at Bill, Ginny squirmed on her bed. She needed his touch. She needed him to come over and show her how good it could really feel. He wanted her badly. She could see it in his eyes and from the way his cock strained against his jeans.

"Keep going," he said gruffly.


	5. Chapter 5

I promise a new chapter is coming soon! So sorry it's taken me forever to get it written.


End file.
